Zachary (Sea Guardian)
"Many call him a protector, others call him a scourge, and some thinks he's only a legend, but who he really is, is the Sea Guardian" '': quote by Zachary Rojas Rivera 'Note: This Article is about the sequal to the original story. If you wish to see the original Zachary click here.' *Name: Zachary Rojas Rivera *Birthplace: Cuba (Formerly), Latered discovered to be from Puerto Rico *Current Residence: Isla Tormenta *Level: 50 *Guild Association: '''Ocean Gods' Life﻿ Early life Zachary was born on the island of Cuba. Unfortunately, he can't remember anything about his past life. The only thing he remembers is the sound ocean, a searing pain in his torso, very few of his friends, his guild, a strong hatred for someone unnamed, a ghost who seems to be an ally but ends up fading out of existence, and his beloved home island, Cuba. His possessions account for: a sea charm that takes the shape of an octopus, a blue medallion, and a vile filled with a powerful, mysterious liquid. He remembers where he got his items; however, he doesn't remember anything about getting that mysterious vile. But strangely enough, he has quite a reputation with other pirates around the Caribbean, especially the man named Jack Sparrow who says that Zachary "is quite the help if you ask me". Despite his memories being gone, he has developed a hobby of sailing out to sea to either fish or sail. He would make even the smallest excuse to be in the ocean for he has a strange love of the sea. Now he serves as the New Sea Guardian, being trained by Poseidon under the chosenship of Calypso. He is given special assignments to defeat and capture dangerous sea villains and scourges. He currently lives in a small hidden house in Isla Tormenta where he fights the crewman of the Flying Dutchman as his daily training to get stronger. He wields the Famed Nautilus Blade to defeat his enemies. And he seems to have a strong sense of Voodoo for his ability to use his Voodoo Staff and Voodoo Doll is stronger than he imagined. Now he is doing a mission in the eye of a storm to capture one of the worst Sea Scourges in the sea. But along the way, he seems to have dim images of a young women singing, and it felt very familiar to him. "But who is the one singing though", he wonders. But he needs to solve it later for he's currently not in the situation to be thinking about in now..... Life now as the New Sea Guardian Battle: Captain Behmoth; The search for Past's Light. Zachary was in the middle of a crisis. After fighting through all of the obstacles and servants of the infamous Captain Behmoth, he was now face to face with Behmoth himself. The sight of the beast was enough to scare a mermaid all the way back to Isla Syrena in Davy Jones Locker! "So, you are the so called 'Sea Guardian'? HA, never in my years have I been insulted till now." Behmoth growled with his monster voice. "Look, were both not in the mood for fighting each other, Savvy? So how about you just surrender like that, and I can take ya to prison back at Isla de Oceano. It would be easier for me and you don't have to get yourself a nasty beating, you nasty abomination." replied the young man. "HOW DARE YOU INSULTED ME!!!!! I will never surrender to a runt like you, boy. You will have to catch me if you want to take me alive', said Behmoth. He began using his ability to levitate to run away from Zachary. "Why do they always run?" he asked himself. "Alright lets try using that new technique Poseidon taught me". Focusing his energy, Zachary summoned water around his feet. As he gets into a balanced position, he launches himself with the water to "surf" on the surface. "Woohooo! Now this is what I call fighting in style!", he said. Finally gaining up with Behmoth, Zachary shot out a water dagger with his hand to gets Behmoth's attention. "Remember me?", he asked. Behmoth glared at him and roared. Facing forward, Behmoth launched a series of fireball from his organic cannon on his back at Zachary. He quickly dodges them by sliding over. Zachary then use the water that he was surfing on to jump high into the air, then using water again to jet forward towards Behmoth, he grabbed his back horn and began pulling. "GAH, what are you doing?! GET OFF OF ME!!!" yelled Behmoth. Zachary was struggling to hang on, but all of a sudden, the horn broke off from Behmoth. "ARRR!!! MY HORN!', cried Behmoth. Zachary's head clicked, "Seems like somebody hates have a hair-cut.", he grinned. Performing the spell he used before, Zachary chased after Behmoth to get his other horns. Behmoth began running again, but this time he was facing towards Zachary. Behmoth began waving his arms, confusing Zachary until a large gyser-like wall came out of nowhere towards Zachary. He quickly evades it, but Behmoth then launch another one. Zachary evades the second too, barely. Behmoth than waved both of his arms, unleashing a giant wall of water to strike Zachary. Seeing no way around it, Zachary decided to jump over it. As he did, he saw that Behmoth was opened and used a Water Jet to get to him. He was able to grabbed the Monstrosity's second horn. Shaking hard, Zachary began pulling the horn off. "OH NO YOU DON'T!", yelled Behmoth. He began charging up his body with electricity. Zachary wondered what was Behmoth up too. Then all of a sudden, Zachary felt a surge of electricity shocking him, pushing him off of Behmoth. Zachary landed **** the ground. Behmoth then came up to him to see if he was dead, but Zachary quickly back flipped right up again to face the beast. "Impossible! No human can survive a powerful surge of electricity like that!", he exclaimed. "Yeah.... but I'm no ordinary human, Captain Behmoth." Zachary explained. Behmoth shook in fear, he has never faced a person like Zachary before. He soon began running again with Zachary behind him. Zachary jumped and grabbed the beast's horn. "Oh no you don't.", he said. Zachary began pulling again on the horn, but Behmoth was already charging up electricity. Zachary had to act fast. He then drew out his sword, the Nautilus Blade; the sword which he gained under strange circumstances that he dosen't remember about. He thought that if maybe if the Nautilus can summon a lighting bolt, then it can probably be used to channel Behmoths electricity into the sky. Behmoth then released his electricity, and just as Zachary predicted, it went through him and out of the Nautilus Blade without shocking him. Zachary then finally got Behmoth's horn out, and not before long, he got the third horn out. Zachary started to comment on how vulnerable Captain Behmoth was, angering the beast. Finally facing forward again, Behmoth exposed his last horn, which lies in his forhead. Zachary began chasing after him, but Behmoth wasn't going down that easily as he began launching waves of water torwards the young Sea Guardian. Zachary, getting tired of fighting, then jumped into the air and hit Behmoth with a hard Water Jet, knocking him to the ground. Zachary then quickly grabs the abomination's last horn and began pulling hard. Behmoth was trying to shake Zachary off, but he was not letting go. Performing a whole bunch of twists, turns, and pulls, Zachary had finally got the last horn off. The result: Behmoth fell to the ground on his back, and his cannon ends up back firing on the ground, launching the beast into the sea. Zachary watched as Behmoth floated on the water, unconscious, "Aw, cheer up Cap'n - horns grow back.... eventually." Zachary laughed. He then took out his Kraken charm that, luckily, he remembers his sister giving to him to summon Kalmah, Zachary's "pet" Kraken. Kalmah then came up from the deep, waiting for its master's command. "Kalmah, how ya doing boy?", Zachary asked, Kalmah replied by rubbing Zachary's head with its tentacle. "Hehe, ok easy boy. Hey can you take this ugly fish-head to the island so that way it can get thrown away by Hydraxon?" asked Zachary. Kalmah gave out a roar before grabbing the unconscious Behmoth and pulling him under. "Good boy", Zachary thought. Then all of a sudden, a light appeared where Kalmah went. It then flew out of the surface and head towards Zachary. As it floated down, Zachary identified it as a ring made entirely of aquamarine. As he grabbed it, he identified the ring to be the Water Blue Ring that was stolen from the Secret chamber that was underneath the Court of Oceanus in Isla de Oceano. "So this is how Behmoth was able to make storms.", Zachary said. Thinking for a bit, Zachary used the ring to get rid of the storm that was brewing over the cove that Behmoth was operating in. "Wow, this ring is powerful." commented Zachary. He grinned, "Hmmm, I bet Poseidon won't mind if I keep this for a bit". Zachary then put the ring in his pack. As he looked around, Zachary saw something on the rocky cliffs on the other side of the cove. It was hard to make out, but the figure was shaped as a person, and it seems the mysterious figure was spying on Zachary during his entire battle with Behmoth. The figure then disappeared in a green mist, leaving Zachary confused. "Okay, that was weird", Zachary claimed. As he began walking back to his ship, Zachary's head began hurting. The pain was so irritating that he couldn't control his powers, which were starting to form giant pillars of water and summoning various lightning bolts from the sky down into the ground surrounding him. His head rushed - many images were bursting into his head, along with many voices from different people, "You dare strike me down? AFTER ALL I HAVE GIVEN YOU?!", and "Your friend will never see the light again", along with "YOU ARE THE SEA GUARDIAN", and "Why don't you die?!". The voices were driving Zachary nuts, he wanted to burst out in rage but he couldn't somehow. But the Pillars of water and the numerous lightning bolt were getting worst though, as for the pillars were now turning into tornadoes and the lightning bolts were getting bigger and bigger. Zachary's knees were on the ground now, his head now consumed by pain. Just as he was about to fall unconcious, all of the voices disappeared and were replaced by one, calm voice which belong to a women who merely just said, "We'll see other again......". The Tornadoes of water and lighting bolts then disappeared, as Zachary's mind was now calm again. He got up, and wonder's who was the young women, for it was the same voice from before. Gazing into the sea, Zachary wondered what has happened to his emotion of Rage. It's almost as if his emotion of rage was taken from him. He still has that hatred for that one figure that he can't remember, but his rage was gone. Zachary then began returning to his ship, planning to ask Tia Dalma about his past. He knows Tia Dalma is Calypso for she was the one who chose him. But still, he wondered, who was that mysterious figure that he saw. As Zachary got back to his ship, Sin Badd, the first mate, came up to him, "Captain, what is your orders?". "Take us to Cuba, Sin Badd", Zachary commanded calmly, Sin Badd could tell that after that little event with the lightning bolts and water vortexs, something happened during the battle with Behmoth. But since Zachary hates talking about the bad side of things, he merely decide to leave it be. On the other side of the ship, LaMario, Tinker, Janis, and the rest of the crew also noticed what was wrong, but just like Sin Badd told them, they are to not ask Zachary anything about what happened. Sin Badd then ordered them to set sail while Zachary head into his Quarters to think. Within Zachary's Quarters, he was looking at him self in the mirror with his shirt off. Zachary was trying to figure out where he got his scar-like gash in his chest and what connection does it have with his past. He also looked at the Vile of Powerful Water that he had when he first woke up in Isla de Oceano. Trying to think slowly without having his head getting hurt and risking the life of his friends, Zachary was trying to figure out more of his past and how the scar, the Vile of Water, and the women with the beautiful voice are all connected along with his awakening in the shores of Isla de Oceano. Then a faint image of a boy with black curly hair came into Zachary's mind. Zachary began thinking for a moment, then his eyes opened wide. He then ran out of the his Quarters and into the deck of his his. "EVERYONE! Were changing course. To Cutthroat Isle!". "Whats with the change of course, Cap'n?", asked Makuta, "We're catching up", replied Zachary with a grin on his face. Hours later, the crew of the Sea Guardian were on the shores of Cutthroat's Isle. Searching around, Zachary told the crew to look for anything suspicious that is not a skeleton or an animal. Despite the crews confusion, Sin Badd order them to start searching. "For good sake of mother and child, Zach, what are we looking for?", asked the first mate. "We're looking for a boy with curly hair, my hieght, and pale skin." Zach replied. "Captain, as much as I respect you, didn't Poseidon forbid you from looking for anything that has to do with your past?", "Well Poseidon wasn't the god who chose me, it was Calypso, so because of that mate, only she can give me the orders for me to not search for my past, and she hasn't......yet", replied Zachary."This is bad, bad for every mother and pirate out there, especially when it's you invovled", exclaimed Sin Badd. "Well you know me mate: adventurous, Savvy?". Sin Badd gave the boy a scowl look. He out of everyone else knows about the story of Zachary: A boy who was from Cuba was broke out of Jail by Jack Sparrow, regained his precious Black Pearl, went to Raven's Cove in search of El Patrons cursed blades, defeated El Patron and became one with him, fought Jolly Roger in his Skeleton Bowl of attacking the Islands, and after that, Zachary ends up having no memory of who he is with a scar in his stomach, a Vile of Powerful Mythical Water, and is the new Sea Guardian chosen by Calypso. And yet, he doesn't remember anything that has to do with Jolly Roger OR El Patron. The crew searched for hours, finding nothing. But all of a sudden, something was moving in from the ocean. "Hey, what is that guys?" asked the wondering Tinker. Zachary got beside her to to see what she was looking at. He face all of a sudden became emotionless, "Oh great" he said. "What is it?" asked Tinker. "It's going to be a long day" replied the Sea Guardian. Out of the water came jumping out were tall fish-human people carrying large tridents. "MAMA MIA, what on earth are they?" asked LaMario. "Tritons -- warriors and soldiers who act as the personal secret police of both Poseidon and his son, Triton. They are very hard to kill." Replied Zachary. One of the Tritons spoke to him in a strange language that the crew didn't understand. Zachary then told them to go back to the ship and head to Tortuga to wait for further instructions. As the crew left, the Tritons took Zachary underwater, where the Olympian sea god, Poseidon, waited. "I really don't understand why you do these things boy. You disobey a direct order to NOT search for any clues of your past and yet, unsurprisingly, you still search for your past." said the mighty god. "Well you took to long to give me my next mission, so I thought I could take the spare time to look around" exclaimed Zachary with a grin. "DON'T TOY WITH ME ZACHARY. YOU ARE NO LONGER A PIRATE. YOU ARE THE SEA GUARDIAN AND THAT'S THAT". Yelled the infurious god. "Yeah, well guest what, I'm not your slave, I have the right to search my past so that way I can be at ease with it, and why are you so afraid of my past?!" Zachary yelled. "I swear if only that worthless mermaid didn't get invovle with you life, you would.......", Poseidon broke off, giving a faint stare. "Mermaid? What Mermaid? There's something your not telling me", Zachary explained. Poseidon gave him a quick scowl, "Forget it, your next mission is to hunt and capture the dreaded scourge, Captain Skull, who is haunting the shores of Whitecap Bay". Zachary gave him a dark glare, he didn't like Poseidon as much as Calypso, but he couldn't be mad at him. The reason: Zachary no longers has his emotion of rage, which was mysteriously taken from him. But now he knows that a mermaid has something to do with his past, and with Whitecap Bay being home to a large number of mermaids, he knows that it was going to be an easy effort to search for his past. But for now, he needs to do his duty as the Sea Guardian and capture Captain Skull and send him down to the prison. Meanwhile back at Tortuga, the Sea Guardian crew were waiting for their captain's return. As they looked to see who was coming into the Tavern, they saw it was Zachary. "Crew, get all the rum and food you can for we have a new mission, in Whitecap Bay", explained Zachary. "Wait a minute, isn't Whitecap Bay a home to the mermaids?" asked Tinker, Zachary nodded. "Oh great, there goes everybody in the crew" she said. "Whats the matter Tinker, you hate mermaids, or are you jealous because they are more beautiful looking then you?" asked Sin Badd with a smile, Tinker merely gave him a mean look, indicating that she in matter of fact she is jealous of mermaids. "Thats enough, you can settle this dispute in the ship" ordered Zachary. "Yes I think that is a GREAT idea" said Tinker as she hit Sin Badd in the stomach. The crew eventually left Tortuga and set sail towards Whitecap Bay, where they hope to find and capture Captain Skull, and for Zachary, find the mermaid that has something to do with his past. The crew was ready to set sail, and Zachary is examining the work. "Hope this would be it" he said to himself. Tinker then came to him from behind. "Captain....... I....... I can't sail with you any more", she said sadly. Zachary raised an eyebrow. "Something.....", she continued, " Something came up back home and I need to head back to help. So I can no longer sail with you". Zachary thought for a moment. "I understand Tinker, you got your responsibilities and I have mine. As of now I relieve you of your duties", Zachary said, Tinker smiled. Zachary then gone onto his ship, leaving Tinker behind. "Where's Tinker?", asked LaMario, "Fell behind" replied the captain. "Set those sails up, you scavenging cockroaches, mind the tide, and set sail for Whitecap Bay!" Zachary ordered. As the crew followed his orders, Zachary watched a skinny man in green struggling with the ropes. "That LaLuigi, Sir. He's LaMario's younger brother." Sin Badd explained. Zachary simply nodded. He was too focused on getting the mission done. "Captain, what are we going to do when we get to Whitecap Bay? Cause I was thinking that maybe we can stick around there for a bit and maybe get to know the mermaid, Savvy? Asked Sin Badd. "This is not a vacation Sin Badd. We're just going to get in, defeat Captain Skull, talk to the mermaids' leader and get out" Zachary explained. Battle: Captain Skull; The Identity of "Marina" The shores of Whitecap Bay were silent, nearly lifeless, "This is the place all right", Zachary exclaimed. "How do you know?" asked Makuta. "I can hear the mermaids" the boy replied. Makuta gave out a shocked face. The crew searched for any sign of ships that could potentially be super-natural. "This place is far too quiet by any standards" said Sin Badd. Then out of no where, a cannon balll struck the ship. BOOM!!! "What on Earth was that!" yelled LaLuigi. "Captain! Enemy ship off the starboard bow", yelled the Looker. As Zachary and the crew watched as a unknown ship was shooting at them. "Makuta! Give them a taste of the triple lightning bolt guns" Zachary grinned. "Aye captain", he replied. Makuta then began firing special, three-barrelled cannons that fire lightning bolt ammo. But the enemy ship only retaliate by firing more shots at the ship. "Keep firing the enemy no matter what! Sin Badd, if anything goes wrong, you sink that ship whether I'm in it or not". Sin Badd stared at Zachary. Zachary launched him self with what appears to be a water leap. By summoning water to his feet, he can launch him self into the air and jump very far distances. He was able to leapt to the deck of the enemy ship, which strangely appears abandoned. Zachary drew out the Nautilus Blade, searching for the captain. "Well well WELL, so the rumors are true. My old partner Behmoth has been defeated by a Sea Guardian". Zachary turned around to see a short, stubby man with a cannon as his arm. "That is right boy, I am the evil Captain Skull, and I believe you are not here to Parlay with me now?" Said Captain Skull. "Look, your actions are scaring off all the lovely mermaids that live here, and I have yet to meet a Whitecap Bay mermaid so how about we just skip the fighting part and get to the part where I call my "hound" to take you to the Prison?" Replied Zachary. Captain Skull's eyes started to glow, "You are nothing but a filthy barnacle that needs to be scraped off this world, boy. And someone has to pay for putting my comrade behind bars." Mocked the living skeleton. He then fired his cannon-arm at Zachary. "Hey! WHOA!", yelled Zachary. Captain Skull laughed. "Thats right boy, keep dodging, sooner or later you will get tired". Zachary attacked Captain Skull with his blade, but it appears it does nothing to harm him. He was not like other skeletons seen around the Caribbean. Skull threw him back, and firing a cannonball in front of him. Zachary looked, "You missed", Zachary said disappointedly. Skull points his finger down. As Zachary looked, he saw the cannonball blinking. It then exploded, sending him overboard. "GAHAHAHAHAHAH. I think you should go back to being Poseidon's student, for so far as I know you are finished", Captain Skull laughed. Zachary climbed back onto the deck. But was carrying something different. "What are those?" asked C. Skull. "Oh these, they're just a little something I got from a cursed pirate named James Sterling. These are the Anchors of the ****ed", Zachary explained. Skull laughed, stating it does not matter what weapon Zachary uses, he still going to die either way. Captain Skulll fired another cannon at Zachary, but he swiftly dodged it used one of the anchors to grab it. "Delivery for Captain Skull!" Yelled Zachary, flinging the cannonball right back Captain Skull. The cannonball hit him and he was vulnerable now. Zachary began performing powerful swings and strikes with the Anchors on C. Skull. "No, I refuse to be defeated" said Skull, shooting out a bombard of cannonballs. Zachary used one of his power to repel the attack by summoning a wall of water from the ocean around the ship. Unfortunately though, one cannon ball was able to hit the young Sea Guardian and exploded. He swing the Anchors into the hull to stop himself from blasting away and pulled on them to fling him self straight at Captain Skull. The impact gave Captain Skull a big "Oof" and end up hitting him into the water. As he began swimming back to his ship, he spots Zachary looking down at him, and notice dark clouds appearing in the sky. Zachary slowly lifted his arms until he forcibly sent them down below his knees. A giant lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck the waters surrounding Captain Skull, electrifying him in the process. "YOUR FINISHED, SKULL" yelled Zachary. He then eased up his arms and the lightning bolt went away, leaving an unconscious Captain Skull in the water. Zachary used the Kraken Charm to summon Kalmah, who immediately took Captain Skull and his ship to the depths to the Prison. Zachary was now at the shore of the bay, and no sooner he began seeing human heads appearing out of the water, staring at him. "Mermaids", He said, smiling. He began walking into the water until the surface was midway of his abdomen. The Mermaids slowly approached him, trying to not scare off what they think is prey. "It's might be best for you not to try anything, ladies, for I am the Sea Guardian and I need answers, and I will use my powers if necessary. A mermaid approached him, she was very beautiful - her face seems almost innocent and fragile. "And what is your name muchacha?" the Sea Guardian asked. "Tamara" the mermaid replied. "I know you", she said, "your the one who she brought to save a long time ago" Tamara said. "Who is 'she'?" asked Zachary. Tamara gave somewhat a scowl, but was grinning at the same time. "Well", said Zachary, "who is this 'she' you speak of?" he asked. "Oh just my lovely young relative, Marina" Tamara replied. His head clicked, the name "Marina" brings a familiar scent to himself. "Yes, she's the one your looking. She wasn't like the rest of the Whitecap Bay mermaids like me. She was far too nice for her own good. And she rather feed on dead fish than to feed on living men." Tamara stated. "What does she has to do with my past". Zachary asked. Tamara merely laughed. "You think I'm actually going to tell you about her and disobey my orders from Poseidon? Ha, believe me, you are handsome, but I'm not going to let my people die over one mermaid". Zachary glared at her. "Besides, to tell you the truth, Sea Guardian, I do not know where Marina is any ways. Not since she disappeared long after she saved your life". Zachary eyes widened. "She..... saved my life?", he asked. Tamara nodded. Zachary knew she wasn't going to say anything else about Marina. He then turned around and began leaving. "Wait", Tamara said and Zachary stopped for a moment, "if you do find my cousin, try to teach her how to become a real mermaid so she can come home", she said coldly. Zachary simply continued walking. Zachary eventually made it back to the ship. "Well, how did your date with the mermaids go, Cap?" asked Makuta. Zachary ignored him, and continued on to his quarters. Sin Badd saw that something was wrong so he took order for now. As he enter his quarters, Zachary heard Sin Badd giving the orders to sail to Cuba. As he looked at the scar in his chest, he wondered, "Is this 'Marina' chika the one who caused this scar? If so, who was the one who gave me the cut then?" he asked. "Well if your so determined about those questions, why not find the answers then?" asked a surprising voice from behind. Zachary turned around, only to see a man in a black coat. He drew out his Nautilus Blade, "Who are you, and why are you here?" asked Zachary. The man stood up and removed his hood, "Well you could call me father as a start". "Papi?!", Zachary yelled. It has been a while since he last saw him. And despite him not remembering his past, he still remembers his family. "What are you doing here?" He asked his father with a smile. "Oh I witnessed your fight with Captain Skull. I see that false god Poseidon have given you the power of the Sea Guardian", Zach's father stated. "Yeah, pretty much, but hey, you got to admit I'm pretty good with it. It impresses the mermaids, hehe" Zachary laughed, his father shaking his head. "I wondered what is it that made you such a joker", his father stated. Zachary shrugged his shoulders. "I have something to tell you. Something very important", Minor said, his smile gone. "It has something about the person you are looking for. Marianus was it?". "It's pronounced, M-A-R-I-N-A", Zachary sounded out. "Ok, ok. Take it easy son. Your getting fetch up all over a gir....... Mermaid", Minor stated. "So what do you know about Marina, Papi?" asked Zachary. "Well I don't know much, but I do know that she is taking up residence in your birth island, Puerto Rico", Minor said. "Puerto Rico? I was born Cuba, Papi." Zachary corrected him. "No, you mother and I had you think you were born in Cuba, but your actually born in Puerto Rico. But we moved like a week after you were born", Minor explained. Zachary eyes widened; he can't believe what he is hearing. Everything he knew about his birth origins, were partially lies. "Look I can tell you are upset, but your Past's......... Origins did not started in Cuba. But the mermaid Marina seems to be connected to that place.........", Minor paused for a moment, "But do to the fact that I am not too well with coordinates, your gonna have to ask someone who been to P.R. before." he finished. "So, if I go to 'Puerto Rico' and find Marina, I will learn about my past, right?" Zachary asked. "No, your gonna have to learn of your Past's Past, in order to find your Past", Minor answered. Zachary was confused. To learn his Past's Past in order to find his Past, that sounded alot like a riddle to Zachary, and he does not like riddles. A rumble was being made in the room. It was coming from Zachary's stomach. "Haha, sounds like all that action and surprises are causing you to get hungry. Go and eat some food. And remember, your gonna have to ask someone who remembers the way to Puerto Rico in order to find Maria", his father said. "It's MARINA!", Zachary yelled. He may have lost his emotion of rage, but he can still yell like a crazy man. "Ok, I get it, you don't like my jokes being about your lover", Minor said. The smell of meat was seeping through the room door and Zachary couldn't resist to close his eyes and smell it. As soon as he opened his eyes again, however, his sees that his father has disappeared. He looked around for a moment, then left to take his fill. "Hey Captain, what the matter", asked LaMario. The crew were eating together at a very long, very expensive table stolen from a Englishman. "Do you know anything about a place called Puerto Rico?", Zachary asked. LaMario shook his head. "Never heard of it", he said. "I have heard of it", said Makuta. "It's the most important Spanish Colony of all time. And I heard that it's very easy to find if you have a map. But the map you have only show supernatural islands, not normal ones", he finished. "Do you know where it is, Makuta?", Zachary asked. "Nope" he answered. Zachary gave him a cold sigh. "Sin Badd, what be our heading?". "Cuba, Sir", Sin Badd replied. "Good, cause I think we're gonna need a little help from my Master". Zachary said. "You don't mean...", said LaLuigi, "Aye, Tia Dalma", Zachary replied. The crew eventually made it to Cuba and while all except Zachary went to La Bodeguita Tavern, Zachary himself had a meeting with his teacher, Tia Dalma. "Ah Zachary.... Tis been too long. I believe your duties are coming along well?" ask Tia. "Yes Master Tia Dalma, and I'm not leaving until I get some information about the location of Puerto Rico and Marina" replied Zachary. "Ah yes, I see your father has revealed the truth about you. Well tis about time he done so. I will reveal to you the location of Puerto Rico.... a small fee to demand" she said. "How about this nice looking ring I got from Captain Behmoth, it's the Water World Ring" Zachary said, handing over the ring to Tia. "The trade is good from you as always. Here's a regular map of the Caribbean, minus the supernatural islands" She said, giving him a regular sea chart. Zachary's jaw dropped in disappointment and ridiculousness. He certainly felt like an idiot for not getting a regular map. He looks up to Tia, but before he said anything she explains to him, "Marina, the sole key to your past, is somewhat difficult to track. I do not know why but she is known to move as fast as the legendary Speedy Lou. If you wish to find her, you must follow your heart, for only tis is the way to find lost love" she finished. Zachary nodded in disappointment, "Thanks Tia, at least I now have one piece of the puzzle solved". He then left her shack and returned to the tavern. "Well Captain, you got anything?" asked Sin Badd when Zachary walked in. Zachary merely push the map against his chest in response. "But..... this is just a regular map" Sin Badd commented. "Ironic, I know" replied Zachary. The crew eventually had their fill and returned to the Sea Guardian ship. Battle: The Skull Guardian; La Isla del Encanto Zachary was sleeping within his quarters, shrugging and thrashing in his bed. He was dreaming. He was dreaming, from his point of view, about a boy with curly hair being consumed by a dark portal. Zachary tried searching for the boy in vain. Then the images changes to the deck of a ship, a red ship, with a crew of zombies and jumbees on there with him, and a man who took what appear to be the Sword of Triton from Zachary's hand. Then the scene changes to Zachary at a beach of an unknown island with a ghostly figure in front of him, and the Nautilus Blade stabbed into Zachary's chest. Zachary watched as the ghostly figure fade out of existence before falling to his side. Then a person approached: a beautiful girl, her hair being appearing to be blonde but is showing signs of changing to dirty blonde colored, her face as beautiful as well seductive. She looked like an angel to Zachary with the sunlight glaring behind her. She removed the sword from Zachary's chest and carried him with his arm around her shoulder. The scene fades out and changes to the inside of a cave with him laying on the ground. The girl then came up to Zachary and had him drink some water, and after he drank the water his wound healed and eventually everything fades out. With only the voice of the girl saying "I must do what it takes to redeem your soul. You will forget me, but when the time is right, our love will bring us together again". Zachary woke up, shocked. He was wondering if that girl in his dream was Marina. He then got up, put on his boots and vest and travel onto the deck. The ship had already made port and the crew appears to have went ahead all excpet Clintor Mc'Combs. "Clintor, is this the place" Zachary asked. "Aye" said Clintor not removing his eyes from the only entrance to the ship. The man does his duties very well. "Alright then, I.... guess I'll be heading off to search for clues." said Zachary. "Oh and you can take a break, just stay on the ship and kill anyone who tries taking it" he commanded. Clintor nodded and Zachary then leaped from the railing and onto the docks of San Juan, Puerto Rico. Zachary decided to some sight seeing for himself. The atmosphere of this island is alot similar to that of Cuba, but it seems to give out more of a original-connection to him. He still can't believe that all this time he wasn't born in Cuba, but born in Puerto Rico, the very same island that his mother was born in. He felt his spirit rise up as he looked around and tried some of the food and spoke with a couple of women. This island was his true home and it was where he belonged. Sin Badd eventually found Zachary and they walked together as they looked. "So what are we looking for here, sir?" he asked. "We are need to find information about a certain mermaid called Marina", Zachary replied. "Marina, sir? Why so specific?" Sin Badd asked, confused. "She is the key to finding my past, just as this island is the key to my past's past", Zachary said. Sin Badd looked at him as if he was crazy. "I know, it sounds weird" Zachary said. They were stuck in the middle of the crowd, trying to figure out who they should ask first about Marina, but then Zachary spots a dark figure in a hood that now has his attention. Zachary called out to him, but the figure started running and Zachary started pushing people out of the way to follow. "Move people, get out of my way" he commanded. As he cleared out through the crowed, he then spots the mysterious figurejumping from a rooftop to another. Zachary gave chase on the ground until he finally found a way up to a roof top as well. Jumping from roof top to roof top, the two raced and until finally the mysterious figure finally stopped, turned and grab Zachary and flip him into the air. Zachary landed hard on his back, but eventually got up to find the figure stand just a few feet away from him. The figure removed his hood to reveal a pale young man with dark curly hair. "Hello Zach" the figure said, Zachary looked at him confused. "Come on now, do you really not remember your best friend?". Zachary's head started aching for a moment, but then it clicked to him. "Jeremy.......... Lancaster......." he said. Friends﻿ Jeremy Lancaster Janis (Lancaster) LaMario Sin Badd Makuta Tinker More coming soon..... Allies﻿ Ocean Gods Poseidon Calypso Jack Sparrow Hector Barbossa Speedy Lou Glittering Girl A Kraken named Kalmah. Enemies Jolly Roger-Unknowingly Davy Jones' Crew Captain Behmoth Captain Skull Various Sea Scourges﻿ Levels Sword: Mastered Gun: Mastered Doll: Mastered Staff: Mastered Sailing: Mastered Fishing: Mastered Potions: Mastered SvS Infamy: Mastered Weapons & Items Nautilus Blade - Famed Cursed Blade Sacred Pistol - Famed Pistol Hex Guardian Doll - Famed Doll Guardian Staff - Common Warding Staff Lucky Charm - Famed Sea Charm Relics Journal of the Ancient Seas Ancient Sea Chart Kraken Charm Blue Medallion Vile of Mythical Water Ships Sea Runner - Light Sloop Sea Explorer - Galleon Sea Guardian - War Brig Photos Coming Soon..... Category:Pirates Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Stories